We Are Gonna Happen
by SpariaToTheNextLevel
Summary: Aria Montgomery has been in love with her best friend Spencer Hastings since the 6th grade. Things are well until on their freshman year Spencer decides to go out with a girl Aria disapproves of. After awhile Aria throws her frustration into a letter confessing that she loves Spencer. Sparia.
1. Chapter 1 Friends

Hey guys! I'm not really a writer I just tried this because, I miss Sparia. :) This is my first story so, please leave a review I really want to know what you think. Should I continue this? thanks!

* * *

As I lay down in bed tears start to soak my pillow. My crying is uncontrollable. I can't seem to stop these tears from coming down. The pain from three years ago is now coming to the surface again and just right now I realized the scar in my heart was never a scar at all it was a wound that never stop bleeding. How did it come to this? Wait I remember..

_It was a normal day in the fourth grade and all of our cliques were in place. I myself was practically a loner I just had few friends maybe two or three. So I just sat in silence in front of the classroom until._

_"Hey Aria! I'd like to introduce you to my neighbor" my best friend Hanna Marin screams as she runs up to me with a scared looking girl who was holding her hand._

_"Oh no"_

_"Aria, this is my new neighbor Spencer Hastings and Spence this is my best friend Aria Montgomery.", Hanna says while flashing me and the new girl a huge grin._

_Hanna glances at me then back at Spencer and put a small smile on her face._

_"You guys look like you can get along.", exclaims Hanna as she puts her arms around both our necks and bangs our head together._

_Hanna just walks away nonchalan_tly _while me and Spencer are left rubbing our heads together. Spencer just looks at me timidly and extends her hands._

_"I'm Spencer so, I think were friends now?"_

_I accepted her hand and gave a firm shake._

_'Yes I'm your friend I'm Aria"_

_Spencer look at me shyly and said, "You know even though I don't hang out with random people, I think we'll be good friends."_

_I returned her smile by smiling myself._

It's funny just in that moment my life changed and I didn't even know it. Who knew Spencer Hastings would be the keeper of my heart and the girl who would end up breaking it. Nothing much happened after that day except that our friendship bloomed without any hard bumps on the road. From fourth grade to eight grade it was always "Aria and Spencer" and "Spencer and Aria" until..


	2. Chapter 2 The First Dance

Here's the new chapter thanks for the reviews! :) It will only be Arias POV in the meantime.

* * *

I used to think falling in love at a young age was crazy I was very very wrong. What's worse is that I figured it out in the sixth grade quite embarrassing if you ask me and so this is how it went..

Me and Hanna went to our first dance together with Spencer and my other friend Emily Fields. The night was perfect for a little bit of "middle school" romance. The gym was nice and cleared out and the dance committee even put up some lights to accent the mood. Students began to arrive and soon the party is getting started. Everyone seemed comfortable on the dance floor in fact so did I. I turned to look for Spencer except she was hanging out with some other girls and Hanna was busy chatting with Emily.

You would think my three best friends in the world wouldn't ditch me, but they did and I was left out alone. I decided to dance to the fast songs even though I was by myself, but when it came down to the slow songs I would stand aside. Now, you would think Spencer would ask me to dance, but she didn't. Spencer told me she was gay I don't even know if it's true as for me, I still don't know why I like girls than guys maybe because I'm studying in this private school exclusively for girls.

Spencer had a parade of girls on a waiting list. She had a freaking waiting list! While I couldn't even manage to get one girl. What's worse was that she danced with all the annoying girls who think their "all that". Ugh! I'm not Jealous! but after a while I couldn't stand it anymore so I sat to every slow song.

An hour passed. And, another one passed. Until the DJ finally announced that the night was over and he asked us to look for our special person. I looked around for anyone that would approach me, but no one came. I watched Hanna from afar and scowled in envy. She was in the arms of Emily and I thought Spencer was probably on the dance floor with some hoochie.

I couldn't help myself I already started to cry until a blurred vision of a hand stretched out came into my eyes.

"Aria tiny goose come dance with me?"

I wiped my eyes and came face to face with Spencer that jerk she was just asking me now.

Spencer just waved her hand in front of my face while I glared at her after awhile she just grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Why'd you ask me? they said someone special, shouldn't you go ask Miss Dess over there?", I said sarcastically.

Spencer just scowled at me and said, "Will you shut up already? Isn't quite obvious that your my special person?"

I just glared at her with pure shock and she began to turn red.

"Aria, I didn't mean it like that I mean that your my best friend.", Spencer said.

Then the bang came... Like I was hurt and right then and there I realized I'm in love with Spencer Jill Hastings.

* * *

Hope you liked it! more chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3 The Girlfriend

**Shaynezo : Thank you so much for the review it really means a lot to me! (: coming from a good writer like you!**

**Lala-Pll-Time and TeamSpariaFTW : ****thanks for the review guys! (: love your stories.**

* * *

You would think I would have the guts to tell Spencer. Well truth be hold I was afraid. No wait strike that I was terrified. So again two long years passed and finally the year change everything. My freshman year.

I had not seen Spencer for the past two weeks. Okay I occasionally see her during school, but she ignored me in the halls. I wanted to know what was up. She was my best friend after all and we didn't usually hide anything from each other. Minus the fact that I've been in love with her I'm completely honest with her. Then, like God had answered me Spencer finally told me to go over to her house. Okay so I went over there expecting to hang out, but instead I walk into Spencer's bedroom and it was in a disarray. Clothes were everywhere from her bed to her floor and even on top of her lamp shade. Spencer just looked at me shyly and said, "What should I wear on my date with my girlfriend?"

I just stared at her dumbfounded. I was angry. No wait. I was beyond angry. I could even feel the rush of adrenaline. She had a girlfriend for how long? And she didn't tell me. I just glared at her with evil eyes while she had the nerve to ask if I was angry. I couldn't help it anymore I just blew up on her.

"I thought we were best friends! You ignore me for two weeks because you have a girlfriend? That's no excuse and then you invite me over to help dress you? Are you a psycho? I've never kept secrets from you and I never..", I said, but again Spencer spoke up.

"Aria, calm down I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you.", Spencer said while she pressed her hands on my shoulders. I was about to blow up again, but Spencer just looked at me with her adorable eyes and I knew my anger was gone. I hated myself. This was one of my worst traits. No matter what I could never stay mad at people long especially Spencer.

Spencer looks up and sees my softened expression and knows that she's forgiven.

"I'm sorry.", she said, then she holds up a black lace/crochet dress and asked me if they were okay.

"They're fine.", I said. Spencer put them on and when she got out she gave me a huge bear hug.

"You're the best Aria. I don't know what I would do without you.", Spencer said as she squeezed me tighter. Then, the doorbell rang and me and Spencer rushed downstairs.

Spencer opened the door and in came my worst enemy: Alison DiLaurentis out of all the girls she picks she picks the one she knows I hate the most. I couldn't help myself getting sad and angry. And, hurt..

"Hey Ali! Your parents are here to drive us?", Spencer said while pearing out to look for a car. Alison just glared at me and said with the most sugary sweet fake smile and said,

"Hi Teensy Wee." That freaking bitch called me Teensy Wee. I should have break her neck, but instead I gave her an equally fake smile and said,

"It's Aria and what's your name again? Bitch?"

Alison just returned my smile and said, "Oh hi Aria..and it's Alison." Spencer noticed the weird exchange and interrupted us ushering Alison outside. When they got inside Mrs.D's car Spencer rolled down the window and said,

"See ya later tiny goose!" while that bitch Alison added and said, "Yeah Bye Teensy Wee!" I waved until they were far, far away from Spencer's driveway and then I finally gave in. I sat on Spencer's porch and did the thing that I wanted to do since Spencer told me she's going on a date with her girlfriend. I cried.

* * *

**Sorry if I added Alison on my story. To those people who don't know what Teensy Wee means Teensy Wee is another word for tiny or small. so, yeah! :) I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unfaithful

**Just a short update! :) I don't want you guys to wait.**

* * *

After that faithful night, I spent my nights crying in frustration. Why couldn't Spencer love me? Why couldn't Spencer choose me? My attitude in the daytime was totally different though. I smiled and acted like everything was okay, but inside my heart I was really breaking. My nights were spent going over to Spencer's house. We had fun and everything but it always would end with her telling me about ALISON and like an idiot I always gave her advice.

Until one day I was walking home and I saw Alison and she was with a girl except that girl WASN'T Spencer. It was someone else. I thought to myself, "Is Alison cheating on her?" But I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I just kept things in mind. When I got home that night I went onto my bed and did the usual routine. I buried my head into my pillow and cried. But this night was different. I wasn't only crying for me, I was crying for Spencer.

My God I prayed while sobbing I did not want to discover that Alison was cheating on Spencer because she's the reason Spencer is happy. I don't care about myself and my own happiness all I care about is Spencer. Sometimes I wonder WHY DO I LOVE HER?

* * *

**Hope you could go share my story to your friends! Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 A for Anonymous

**Finally another update! (; I just hope you guys will leave a review on this story please please. I'll try to update as much as I can. :) x**

* * *

My heart kept beating so fast. I couldn't fall asleep. I was physically tired, but I couldn't do anything about it. The tears just kept on coming. I love Spencer and I wish I could tell her how I feel, but she's in love with Alison. That's the final line. I should at least pour out my feelings. So, I got up and got a piece of paper and poured all my feelings out onto it and because of that my tears momentarily stopped falling.

**Spencer, **  
**I know you hate it when girls try to throw themselves onto you. I'm not trying to do that. I'm just trying to face my true heart and be honest with you. I love you Spencer. I've always been in love with you. That's all I want you to know. Don't even try to find me. I know you have your own happiness and that is all I wish for you. Choose wisely Spencer. If you love that someone hold onto that person because I don't want you to live in regret. I hope someday I could truly face you and confess my feelings. But for now with this letter I just want to say..goodbye. **  
**-Anonymous**

I didn't want to soak the paper with tears so I just held them back. I don't know what I'm going to do with this. I need to be honest. I can't live this life of lies. Should I give it to her? I don't know. I'll just go wherever my heart guides me.


End file.
